The eventful Night
by bioshockfan001
Summary: Mizore And Tsukune friendship


_**I do not own any charcters in this fanfic all copy rights are reserved. All characters are from Rosario + Vampire **_

_**The eventful night**_

It was a normal day for Mizore fight over the other part of the harem to gain some of Tsukune's attention. But today is going to be different she is somehow going to make Tsukune come to his feelings for her. Then it hit her invite him over for anice dinner then try her luck. So at lunch time she was the first to be at the theirs groups table so she had a good chance to ask him in private. Soon after she sat down there came Tsukune over to the table. She didnt want to seem too needy so she waited just a little bit to ask. " Umm... Tsukune would yo.. you like to ... have dinner over at my place?"She tried to ask as fast as she could. At first he wasnt sure but he then said why not he did like Mizore as a good friend he could actully meaningful converstions with her. " Sure I would like that." He Mizore wasnt so good at not showing her emotions. " Ok see you then." She smiled and walked away. When she got home she couldnt believe what was about to happen. She then quickly started to prepare for the night. She first put on her best dress it was a darker blue dress that went just below the mid thigh on her legs. She did try to make some warm dinner but got burnt and ended up freezing the whole stove. So she decided to order pizza instead,and she thought you can't have pizza without a movie. Unfortunatly she didnt have any so they would have to make shift with just regular tv. Knock Knock Knock. She heard the door she frantictly made sure that the she looked presentable. When she opened the door she was only met with the pizza man. not counting the money she gave him a wad of money and took the pizza so he couldnt admire her ' physical' apperance. She didnt want anyon to see her like this exept for her beloved Tsukune. She then blushed at the thought of the two of the alone for a night. Then she heard another knock at the door. Knock knock kno... Mizore then the door to see her Tsukune. He was still wearing his school uniform which was ok. She thought he looked cute in it. " Hi Mizore." he said. Mizore then gestured him to come in." I did try make something but it didnt go to well. " She said " Oh its ok i didnt want out to stress youself over my visi.. it." He said as he looked at what Mizore outfit. " Oh do you like it? My mom got it when I turned 17." She explained. " I.. its ..." He tried to say something about but nothing came out. " Thank you Tsukune." She giggled. She then took his hand and showed him the living room. And turned on the tv and brought the pizza box to the table. Tsukune ate three pieces but Mizore was hungry for something else. She wanted a piece of tsukune just a small piece just something to realy show that the truely did love him. So after their dinner Tsukune went an washed the grease off his face and hands. When he came back he saw Mizore still sitting there watching tv. He sat down next to her not to close he didnt want to feel uncomfortable. Mizore knew that her time was runnning short so she did a risky move. " Um.. Tsukune?" She said " Yes Mizo/"Before he could finish the sentence his lips were met by Mizores. The expirence was wonderful his warm lips were pressed up against her cold made the perfect kiss. As she pulled away she could see the look on his face he was suprised yet satisified. " um.. umm." Is all he could say. Now she was satisfied. " I think I should um go?" He finally spoke. " Ok I understand" She knew how he felt. Cant stop thinking about something and confused and not sure how they feel. This is how she was when they first met. She then lead him to the door. He started to walk out the door and when Mizore looked away." Oh and mizore?"He said. Before she could say anything she was met with his lips pressed against hers. This time it was more passionate. In th heat of the moment not realizing it she slipped her tounge into his. She was even suprised that the thier two tounges were now danceing wrapped around each others. She was now leaning back up against the door with her beloved. And as much as she wanted to have some fun with him she pulled away. She then stood told him she thought would ever happen she said " I love you Tsukune. I mean I realy love you. And I know that you may not the same way so I would like for you to leave for the night ,and think about it. Since its friday I can give you till monday I request a answer." She then kissed him on the cheek it left a small blue imprint on his cheek from her lipstick. " Um ok." He took a step back and started to walk towards his dorm. She then shut the door, and started to walk towards her bedroom. " This was a very eventful night as she slipt into her night gown and got into bed next to her picture of her and Tsukune and the ' harem'


End file.
